Payback: Dean
by Cole224
Summary: Oneshot, sequel to Interuptions. Harry/Dean. Harry gets back at him a bit...


This is a short little sequel to Interruptions. It is probably the most graphic sex scene I've ever written…Seriously. I usually don't write things like this so I'm not sure how good it is.

I don't own anything.

"I need something from you." Harry crossed his arms, glaring at Not-Sam.

"Why would I do anything for you?" Not-Sam didn't even look up from Sam's computer.

Harry huffed and had to remind himself that this was Not-Sam, that this was the guy who had let Dean get bitten by a vampire, not the guy who had begged Harry to take care of Dean before he'd jumped head first into Hell.

"Well, it's not really something strenuous. I just need the motel room tonight, Not-Sam."

"It told you not to call me that," Not-Sam said, but there was no irritation in his tone, which just vexed Harry all the more. He'd known Sam almost as long as he'd known Dean, after all.

"Why would I call you Sam if you're Not-Sam?" Harry asked curiously. "I just need the motel room for a night. Go find some girl to screw and disregard, I hear you're good at that. It's a little weird, by the way. I mean, why do you even care about sex? Why do you hunt even? I mean, when I first met Sam, he was doing it to avenge Jessica but I doubt you care about her. Then he was doing it cause of Dean and I _know _you don't care about him."

"He…-I was not just doing it because of Dean."

"Oh, please." Harry waved a hand. "Like he didn't go off the deep end when Dean died? Or do everything possible to keep Dean from dying before that? I mean, seriously, Dean and Sam are kind of co-dependent of each other."

"Why do you want the motel room?" Not-Sam asked. "If you want to have sex, I don't care."

"Yes, well, you're creepy, offence totally intended. I don't particularly like you…at all, Not-Sam. Sides, I just need it for a night. It's not too hard to disappear and do whatever creepy, mad things you do when you're not in mine or Dean's company is it? And it's not just for sex. But, don't worry, it has nothing to do with you or getting Sam back. Not everything revolves around you, Not-Sam."

Not-Sam studied him a moment with that emotionless gaze before he conceded. "Alright." He went back to his computer.

Harry sighed. That was both easier and harder than it should have been. Sam would have asked him more questions, which would have prompted Harry to explain some details of what he had planned, which would have just embarrassed Sam and had him leaving to avoid that talk.

"Don't call me that," Not-Sam said, once again in that flat voice. Harry was convinced he was only saying it as a habit.

"Sure thing. As soon as you actually get irritated by it." Harry grinned at him, and then left him alone. It was entirely too creepy to talk to the guy.

Xxxxxxx

Getting the drop on Dean Winchester might have been hard. It might have been hard for a normal guy, or even a normal hunter. It might have been hard for most people. Harry Potter was not, of course, most people.

Firstly, he'd fought, and won a war before spending five years an auror, which allowed him to move around the motel room without making a sound. Secondly, he was a wizard, which allowed him to tie Dean securely to the bed with a wordless spell that was both quick and efficient. Thirdly, and most importantly, Dean both loved and trusted Harry. Which, of course, is how he found himself with his ankles and wrists tied to the four bed posts with a gag keeping him from crying out, and completely naked.

"Hi, Dean!" Harry said brightly as soon as the man woke. "I told you I'd get you back, didn't I?"

A muffled noise around the gag was all that was heard and Harry grinned. He twirled his wand in one hand. "You know, I've been thinking about how to do that. I already know you have no shame, so I was wondering just what I could do." Plus, he didn't actually want to hurt Dean. Even if he didn't love the man with every fiber of his being, Dean had already been hurt enough. In fact, it was astounding that, considering everything Dean had been through, he wasn't rocking back and forth somewhere in a mental institution.

"I've been researching spells, you know?" He pointed his wand at Dean, and at first cast the very familiar spell that would open a man up and ready him. "There's this nifty little spell I found that sorta works as a cock ring, you know? Only way more effective. It'll literally keep you from an orgasm!"

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the plug he'd been carrying around, grinning wider when Dean's eyes widened at the sight of it. "It vibrates too." He crawled up on the bed in-between Dean's legs and lifted the man's hips enough so he could insert the plug and then settle Dean back down. He turned it up as high as it would go, causing Dean to squeeze his eyes shut with a groan.

Harry stood momentarily, stripping before he crawled on top of Dean. He cast the same spell on himself, that would open him up before he lifted and then lowered himself down onto Dean. He was only still for a few seconds before he began a slow rhythm.

The dual sensations of Harry riding him and the vibrating in his own ass had Dean tugging at the ropes securing him to the bed rather quickly but Harry ignored it. He brought himself over the edge but kept going even after, quickening his pace, bracing his hands on Dean's chest.

He waited until Dean was wild eyed and nearly crying from the denied orgasm before he reached for his wand. "Ready?" A violent nod and Harry removed the spell. Dean exploded inside of him almost immediately, coating his insides. Harry rode it out until Dean was completely spent.

Harry reached down and turned off the vibrator, although he didn't remove it quite yet. Instead he got off the bed and went into the bathroom to clean himself up and change. He came back out, stretching his arms over his head.

"I'm starving!" He exclaimed, glancing over Dean. He started for the door but turned back at the muffled protests.

"Don't worry. Hey, maybe your angel will drop by and let you out?" He grinned wickedly before leaving the room. He didn't actually leave the motel, instead he leaned against the door and checked his watch.

He hadn't actually been planning on leaving Dean in there for long, especially not when Not-Sam could return at any minute. He wondered idly if Cas would show up before he went back inside to untie Dean. Serve him right for that set up from the car.

Harry sat down next to the door, thinking over ways he could get back at the angel as well.


End file.
